Regresa a mí
by AnneLilithHealen
Summary: Sakura ya no existe más en este mundo, el destino ha sido alterado y las memorias se han perdido. Tomoyo es la prometida de Syaoran, Touya es sólo un buscapleitos y Fujitaka es un viejo ebrio. Ahora Syaoran tendrá que viajar a otro mundo para recuperar el amor y regresar el equilibrio al mundo, pero tiene que apurarse, antes de que Oblivion gane, antes de que ella lo olvide.


**"Regresa a mí"**

Una profunda oscuridad, dolor, lágrimas, miedo, ansiedad, impotencia. Esa clase de sentimientos me rodeaban cada día, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante, algo o alguien, sentía como si algo me faltara.

Regularmente por las noches gritaba algo, pero al amanecer no lo recordaba, siempre lo olvidaba, ¿Qué es lo que soñaba? y ¿Por qué siempre amanecía con lágrimas en los ojos?

_**-¡#"$%&#!-**__ Gritaba desesperadamente el nombre de alguien, mientras la oscuridad tragaba todo a su paso._

Esa era la pesadilla que regularmente me atacaba por las noches desde que desperté de mi desmayo en el parque del Rey Pingüino...

**-En este mundo ya no existe esa persona. Ya no podrá regresar, si quieres ver de nuevo a ese ser tendrás que ir a un mundo nuevo-** Me decía él con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Cómo voy a saber quién es?-** Le preguntaba nervioso, temeroso, asustado, la magia existía y yo no creía en ello.

**-Lo harás, en cuanto veas a esa persona la reconocerás-** Me contestaba tranquilamente. **-¿Estás listo?-** Me veía fijamente a los ojos.

Dudé por un instante pero al final lo decidí **-Si-** Estaba preparado para ir en busca de eso que había perdido.

Una fuerte luz azul empezó a descender del cielo, cubriéndome por completo, sintiendo como un fuerte viento me empezaba a levantar.

**-¡Shaoran!-** Escuché de pronto, mirando hacia abajo **-¡Su nombre es...!-** Me decía preocupado, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar por el ruido del viento **-Regresa el equilibrio y encuentra a la persona que más...!- **Sin embargo no terminé de escuchar lo que me decía, pues fui tragado rápidamente.

No recuerdo como llegué, ni tampoco recuerdo cómo fue que terminé aquí, pero cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto oscuro con barrotes. Me levanté sorprendido por el frío abrazador de la madrugada, acercándome lentamente hacía una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en una mohosa pared.

**-No puede ser-** Dije sorprendido. Dos hermosas lunas brillaban en la noche, una de color rojo carmesí y la otra de color dorado.

**-Son las lunas malditas-** Escuché de pronto a lo lejos, haciendo que me sorprendiera **-No te preocupes, no te haré ningún daño- **Decía aquella persona de preciosos ojos color verde.

**-¿Quién...Quién eres tú?-** Pregunté nervioso, mientras esa persona me contestaba con una risilla.

**-Yo soy-** Me respondía al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mi celda, donde el color carmesí combinado con el dorado, se posaba en el cuerpo de aquella persona, quien se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de la celda. Era una hermosa chica no muy alta, de piel hermosa y clara, con su cabello corto hasta los hombros de tono café y encantadora sonrisa, pero con la mirada más fría que pudiera ver **-Yo soy la reina de este mundo-** Me decía fríamente **-¿Quién eres tú? y ¿A qué has venido a mi reino?- **Me preguntaba con cierto odio en su mirada.

**-Yo he venido...-** Balbuceaba torpemente **-He venido a encontrar a alguien-**

Su mirada denotaba un brillo que no reconocía, un brillo especial que hizo enrojecer mis mejillas inmediatamente.

**-¡Majestad!-** Alcancé a escuchar a lo lejos, provocando que mi corazón diera un brinco. De pronto un joven alto de piel oscura y ojos zafiro entró rápidamente.

**-Mi reina, ¿Qué hace aquí?-** Preguntó con una mirada gélida hacía mi dirección **-Este no es lugar para usted- **Le decía tranquilamente pero con un tono despectivo.

**-Tenía curiosidad por conocer al...- **Se detuvo un momento, pensando en que decir** -Extranjero-** Contestaba ella sin dejar de verme **-Quería presentarme adecuadamente-** Seguía diciendo **-Sakura-** Dijo de pronto, haciendo que mi corazón se estremeciera por alguna extraña razón **-Mi nombre es Sakura, la reina del país de Oblivion, bienvenido-**

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de ella, de la reina, de su majestad, de Sakura... Mi Sakura que vine a buscar...


End file.
